


A bird's eye view

by WriterCookies (LewdCookies)



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Audio Logs, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Helicopters, Kaiju (Pacific Rim), Military, Monsters, Science Fiction, Short One Shot, lots of talking, radio transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/WriterCookies
Summary: From the audio log recordings from UH-60 Blackhawk designation “Super Nine”, stationed at Los Angeles Shatterdome.
Kudos: 2





	A bird's eye view

Copilot: “Man I wish I had a beer and some popcorn right now.”  
Pilot: “You wish, good luck trying to find some these days.”  
C: “Hey, maybe I will, just so I can see your sorry face when I eat them.”  
P: “Haha, as if. Now focus, the K will probably hit the coast any minute now-”  
Radio: _“Dome Head to all units, the Kaiju, nicknamed Ridley, is making landfall in five minutes, I repeat, five minutes.”_  
C: “Has anyone told command that Dome Head is perhaps a poor choice of words?”  
P: “Maybe but that would bereave us of a good chuckle whenever they say it so hell no.”  
C: “Good point. Look who has arrived by the way, the big J himself.”  
P: “About time too.”  
C: “Man, no matter how many times I see it I still get impressed by it.”  
P: “Tell me about it. It looks like it means business. Oh hang on, I’ve got a bow wave forming to the west, that must be it.”  
C: “Holy shit it’s an ugly sumbitch.”  
P: “I hear yah, it must’ve really been beaten with the ugly stick.”  
C: ”Hey it almost looks like your mother thinking about it Jones.”  
P: ”Well gee thanks Ash.”  
C: “And they’re off, ooh now that’s impressive opening left hook from Mammoth. Man, I’d hate to be anywhere near those two right now.”  
P: “You mean like us?”  
C: “We’re in the air at least so we can count our ble- Damn! That nearly took Mammoth’s head off.”  
P: “Shit, those claws gouged a pretty mean gash into the side there as well.”  
C: “Yeah but that counter gouged a pretty mean gash into Ridley’s side as repayment.”  
P: “But it doesn’t seem to be going down at any time soon though.”  
C: “Fucking hell they’re really going at each other, this thing really refuses to die. It must be bleeding from at least ten different gaping wounds.”  
P: ”Yeah but seems to be slowing down a bit so they must be doing some- Holy fucking shit!”  
C: ”Did you see that, did you fucking see that?! It just fucking ripped Mammoth’s arm right off.”  
P: ”Shit, Mammoth is not going last much longer. Ridley seems to almost enjoy ripping Mammoth to pieces...”  
C: ”I don’t like that look in you have in your eyes Jones. Last time you had that look we spent a night in the brig nursing black eyes.”  
P: ”Simms, bring the gun online.”  
Gunner: “Sure thing.”  
C: ”Whoa whoa, what the hell are you planning to do.”  
P: ”Helping.”  
C: ”Helping?! What the fuck do you think we can really do to help in this case?!”  
P: ”Simms, I’m going to make a pass nearby that thing and all I want you to do is to hold down the trigger until your gun says click. You got that?”  
G: “Read you loud and clear.”  
C: ”This is crazy.”  
P: ”Well fuck that noise, I’m not letting Mammoth be turned into scrap metal and let that fucking Kaiju rampage through the city before they nuke the shit out of it. Now what’s our fuel levels?”  
C: ”I hate the fact that you’re being right now so goddamn much. we’ve got plenty of soup left, still good for at least two hours or so.”  
P: ”Right, we’re coming out on its side. Light it the fuck up Simms.”  
C: ”Aim a bit higher, try to go for it’s eyes just a bit to the left. Oh that’s gotta hurt like hell. Christ he is cranky now. Oh shit! CLAW! CLAW AT OUR THREE O’CLOCK!”  
P: ”Evasive maneuvers! Hold tight, and keep firing Simms!”  
C: ”Fucking hell that was close call- Oh fuck me, it’s still trying to get us. Evade! Evade!”  
P: ”Shit, shit, shit, shiiiiiit!”  
C: ”Please tell me that beeping noise is not what I think it is?”  
P: ”No it’s what you’re thinking, seems like we’re suffering a fuel leak and some hydraulics issues after that near hit.”  
C: ”Well thank fuck, I thought we’d be plummeting into the ocean or something.”  
P: ”Hey Simms, do me a favour check towards the tail rotor for any damage.”  
G :“Will do. Holy hell guys, we’ve got a pretty decent gash near the base of the tail rotor and we’re leaking oil and fuel from it.”  
P: ”How bad does it look?”  
G: ”It looks like we can be in the air a while longer before it becomes a serious issue but I’m 100% sure.”  
P: ”Okay. Ash, how much soup’s left?”  
C: ”Good for at least half an hour if we juggle the tanks a little but any longer we’ll be riding on fumes.”  
P: ”Mammoth seems to have regained the initiative again.”  
C: ”Wait, did he just try to kick a Kaiju in the nuts?”  
P: ”Fat lot it seems to do it though. Fucking hell, they must’ve overcharged the rocket punch, Ridley’s face caved on itself from that.”  
C: ”Get some you Kaiju motherfucker.”  
P: ”Oh my god, are you seeing this, they just ripped Ridley’s arm off and just keeps clobbering him with it and now they’re force feeding it to him- Fucking hell.  
C: ”Now that's what I call a finisher, a rocket punch straight through the chest, gonna be hell for the techs to clear out all that shit before the blue ruins it.”  
R: _”This is Dome Head to all units, No life signs detected from the Kaiju. Ridley is dead. I repeat, Ridley is dead. Return back to base.”_  
P: ”You heard the purple head, let’s head back.”  
C: ”Man I could go for some hot chow now, and a beer. Say what was on the schedule for movie night?”  
P: ”Well it’s Burke’s turn again so it’ll probably be that Godzilla flick from 98.”  
C: ”Again? I swear to God he just keeps picking that one to just annoy the Apache pilots.”  
 _-From the audio log recordings from UH-60 Blackhawk designation “Super Nine”, stationed at Los Angeles Shatterdome._


End file.
